A Certain Website
by 4everandalwaysme
Summary: The girls discover a certain website...What else can I say? : Read and Review!


This was just some weird idea that I got...Nobody else did it yet, so naturally, I did! Haha)

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns EVERYTHING.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

Liz was at her laptop, Macey was studying, and Bex at the P&E barn. It was a pretty boring day so far...and that hardly ever happens here.

Especially with a hundred girls.

Especially when we're stuck in a giant mansion.

Especially when that mansion just so happens to be a school.

For spies.

"OH MY GOSH!" Liz shrieked. Macey and I jumped up and went over to her, where she was staring wide-eyed at her laptop.

"What?" I asked.

"Go get Bex!"

I ran out of the room and towards the P&E barn. When I got there, she was on top of Zach, with his arm pinned behind his back, and she was smiling. Zach was yelling.

"BEX! Get off of me! I'll admit it! Just GET. OFF!" he yelled, wincing in pain. I stayed at the entrance quietly as she got up and crossed her arms.

"Admit it then."

He glared at her and rubbed his arm. "Fine. I like Cammie. Happy?"

She rolled her eyes. "You couldn't have just said it BEFORE we fought?"

He smirked. "What's the matter, Rebecca? Can't handle it?"

She almost laughed. "Actually, if you said it before, then Cam wouldn't have heard you."

She turned to me and grinned wickedly. I laughed and waited for them to catch up as I started walking off. Bex ran to my side.

"So, Cam, whatcha need?"

I pulled her and Zach along with me to my room where Liz and Macey were waiting. We sat down and stared at Liz, who still looked shocked.

"Well?" I asked her. She snapped out of her trance and ushered us over to the laptop. In big letters at the top read:

_AllyCarter . com_

I looked at Liz, waiting. She didn't do anything.

"Liz! What's so important?"

She pointed to a tab. My mouth dropped open and Macey clicked on it. She started reading out loud.

"I'd tell you I love you, but then I'd have to kill you? What is this?"

I read the little summary and screamed. They all turned to me, but I was already trying to close it out.

I was pushed aside and they blocked my way.

"Woah, Cam! This is YOUR CoveOps report!" Bex shouted.

"Cross my heart and hope to spy...Hey! This is when we met Zach, right?" Liz asked. I blushed red.

"Nice to know you were talking about me, Gallagher Girl."

"Shut up, Zach! It was part of my report! It was nothing but a summary of surveilllan-"

"Yeah yeah. Then why do you talk about me in your next two?"

"Yeah, Cammie! Don't judge a girl by her cover? Only the good spy young?"

"Actually, it should be Only the _Goode_ Spy Young."

"SHUT UP, ZACH!" we all yelled.

I blushed even darker and hid my face in my hands.

"Um...guys?" Liz sounded freaked.

"What?" Bex asked.

"How does this lady know about us?"

We all froze as the information sunk in.

I looked through the whole website. "AH!"

"What?" They all turned to look at me again.

"READ."

They took a few seconds to read over where I was pointing. When they finished, they were gaping.

"She...she writes books about us?" Liz asked.

"And thousands of people read them..." Macey went on.

"And we're not so secret anymore," Zach added.

Then, Bex burst out laughing. I gave her a questioning look. She pointed at something that read, "Valentines". I clicked on it and I started laughing along with her.

We blocked Zach from seeing until he just picked me up and moved me aside as if I didn't weigh an ounce.

He looked kind of...smug when he saw all the valentines addressed to him.

"Stop smirking, Zach, or you'll lose all your fans!"

"But apparently, they LOVE my smirk." He winked and we burst out laughing.

"Well, they don't have to live with you," Bex said.

He shrugged and Liz closed the laptop so we could examine the site alone.

"Okay. Here's the plan. We find out where Ally Carter is, who she is, what she wants with us, and how she knows about us. Then, we either kidnap her to get debriefed, or give her some memory tea," Liz said.

"LIZ!"

"What?"

"That's not gonna work," Macey said.

"Yeah, maybe we should just research for now..." Bex said. I nodded in agreement.

"Fine. If you wanna do it the easy way," Zach muttered. I hit him in the arm and he smirked.

"I'll leave you ladies alone so Bex can assult someone else and Cammie can write more about me in her little diary."

"IT'S A COVERT OPERATIONS REPORT, IDIOT!" I yelled. He grinned.

"I'm not an idiot. You said it yourself, that an 'incredibly hot, incredibly smart, incredibly mysterious boy comes to the Gallagher Academy'". I glared.

"Don't ever talk about that again."

He winked and left the room.

Bex turned to me. "So..."

"What?" I asked.

She grinned an evil grin that makes girls admire and FEAR her.

"We're gonna read your journals!"

She jumped up and ran over to the laptop where Macey and Liz were already reading.

"NO!"

"Don't worry. We'll start with Cross My Heart And Hope To Spy," Macey said.

"Not helping..." I said under my breath. I gave up trying to stop them when they started reading out loud.

_"Just be yourself, my mother said..."_

* * *

**I got bored and did this to clear my head...Sorry, it isn't the best. I hope you enjoyed it at least A LITTLE!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Me**


End file.
